


Kiss it Better

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Bitty lightly ran his fingertips over Jack’s swollen, bruised fingers. Then Bitty raised the hand to his lips, looking up at Jack through dark eyelashes as he gently kissed the pads of his fingers.“There,” Bitty said. “All better.”“If I had known getting an injury meant you would come here and kiss it better, maybe I would have gotten injured sooner.”





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from my August Prompt Request on tumblr. Anonymous asked: 34. I actually love all the ships, so if you do someone other than Bitty/Jack I will still be over the moon
> 
> (Obviously, I still went with Bitty/Jack lol)
> 
> 34\. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.  
From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187192298930/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

“Oh, honey!”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You’re back and blue!”

“It looks worse than it feels.”

“Aw, sweetheart.” Bitty reached out and Jack gave him his right hand, where his index finger was taped to his middle finger. Bitty turned his hand over in his palm. “Well, it’s really just sort of sad looking.”

“Wow,” Jack laughed. “Thanks, Bits.”

“How did you do this again?”

“I told you, it was during practice.”

“Right, but doing what?”

“I, uh…”

“Did you fall, crash into the boards?”

“It got slammed in a door.”

“What? Who was shutting the door?”

“Me. It was my car door. In the parking lot. I didn’t even make it into practice before injuring myself.”

“Jack!” Bitty covered his mouth, but not before a snort of laughter escaped. “I’m sorry, it’s not funny—”

“It’s a little funny.”

“You poor thing.”

Jack hadn’t seen Bitty in a couple of weeks, and they had already made plans for him to visit Jack in Providence before Jack had gone and smashed his fingers. Injuring your dominant hand was inconvenient any time, but Jack was feeling especially sour about it when he considered the plans he’d had for his weekend off with Bitty. Especially now, when Bitty was curled up on the couch next to him, in only a thin t-shirt and shorts, a sweet smile turning the corner of his pink lips. Jack idly wondered if he could pick Bitty up over his shoulder and carry him into the bedroom using only one hand.

Bitty lightly ran his fingertips over Jack’s swollen, bruised fingers. Then Bitty raised the hand to his lips, looking up at Jack through dark eyelashes as he gently kissed the pads of his fingers.

“There,” Bitty said. “All better.”

“If I had known getting an injury meant you would come here and kiss it better, maybe I would have gotten injured sooner.”

“Oh, don’t even talk like that,” Bitty reprimanded, with a light smack to Jack’s knee. But then he carefully flipped Jack’s hand over so he could kiss to each knuckle. “But is it helping?”

“Yeah,” Jack breathed. “You know, uh, my wrist actually hurts a bit, too.”

“Does it?” Bitty’s eyes glinted. “Well, that just won’t do.”

Jack sighed as Bitty pressed his lips to the inside of Jack’s wrist, lingering on the thin skin just over his pulse point. Then Bitty dragged his lips up Jack’s forearm, dropping kisses as he went, up to the crook of his arm, then mouthing over his bicep. When Bitty reached the sleeve of his t-shirt he went to kiss him over the fabric.

“Bitty,” Jack said. “Wait.”

Jack reached for the collar of his shirt, awkwardly trying to pull it over his head. Bitty assisted him, taking care when removing the sleeve over his injured hand, then tossing the shirt onto the floor behind the couch. Jack grabbed at Bitty’s thigh with his left hand, hauling Bitty half onto his lap and letting Bitty situate himself the rest of the way. Bitty let his hands roam Jack’s chest for just a moment before he returned to the newly exposed shoulder, continuing the line of kisses he had started. Goosebumps rose along Jack’s arms as Bitty brushed his mouth across Jack’s collarbone.

Jack had wrapped his left hand around Bitty’s waist, but when Bitty started kissing on his neck, stopping to give him an open-mouthed kiss over his Adam’s apple, Jack’s hand instinctively lowered to cup Bitty’s ass. Bitty half laughed, half moaned, kissing all the way up to his jaw.

“I missed you,” Jack said.

“Missed you too, baby,” Bitty said. “You gonna let me take care of you this weekend?”

“Take care of me, eh? How so?”

“That’s for me to know,” Bitty said, finally pecking him on the lips, “and for you to enjoy later.”

Jack surged forward, slightly unbalanced, capturing Bitty’s mouth again. Bitty took his face in his hands, giving direction, tilting Jack’s head to deepen the kiss. Jack ran the tip of his tongue over Bitty’s full bottom lip, then slipped it past Bitty’s teeth, Bitty’s own tongue sliding against his, hot and sweet. Jack desperately tried to pull Bitty closer to him, feel his body against his skin, fill his mouth with the taste of him.

Eventually, Bitty disconnected, putting some distance between them as they both panted. Bitty’s lips were red and shiny, his cheeks flushed. He raised a hand to brush Jack’s hair off his forehead where it had started to stick, and Jack turned his chin to kiss the side of Bitty’s hand.

“Bet you aren’t even thinking about those fingers anymore,” Bitty said, only a little smug.

“Sort of. I’m definitely not thinking about how they hurt anymore,” Jack said. “But I am thinking of what I could be doing if I had full use of both hands.”

“I told you I’d take care of you. Three hands’ll be enough between us for what I have in mind.”

“Ah, yeah? And what’s that?”

“First things first.” Bitty tugged his own shirt off over his head, his blonde hair sticking up in the back as he gave Jack a wicked look. “Tell me, sweetheart. I have a feeling there’s something else that might be hurting, or maybe just a little uncomfortable, hmm? Let me kiss that better for you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> True story, I once broke a finger slamming it in a car door and it ain't fun lol it was super pathetic looking.
> 
> This fic can also be found on tumblr right over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187339588774/34-i-actually-love-all-the-ships-so-if-you-do) if you are so inclined to like/share it! Also feel free to follow me on tumblr and/or subscribe here to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts (I'm trying to do prompts at least once a month!) or just come say hi to me!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
